The High Priest and the Poor Thief
by DawnKobeKobayashiKaiba
Summary: From the streets, straight to the palace, will Joey finally understand family? Have one? Or will his life be forever cursed with bad luck and cruelties? But what does the High Priest, the 2nd in command to The Pharaoh have to do with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, I got a request for an Egyptian type Seto/Joey. I thought I'd take it up, cause I was already thinking about doing another FF on this pairing :D Fav pairing as you can tell hehe. But anyway, this will be a chapter fic, not sure how many though. Hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoy writing chapters. This is a current writing, not already done, so let me know how I do!(And very soory for not posting anything in forever! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too busy. I barely remember anything on this site o.o . Enjoy! **

Royally fucked. That was the phrase he was looking for as he was dragged by his hands across the hot desert sand. Not only was he getting a mouth full of rough hot dirt, but his lower area wasn't having much fun either. Not the first time he's been in this situation though...

_**'Sigh- In another rut Joey,' **_he thought to himself. He only prayed that the camel haling him wouldn't shit in his face like the last couple times...

When they came to an abrupt stop Joey glanced up, squinting at the bright rays of the sun.  
"What have you got this time, Golad?" asked a man's voice, one that Joey wasn't familiar with.

"The same peasant who'd been caught 4 times, trying to steal food, this week, High Priest. He's been a very big nuisance," the Egyptian soldier replied. The man, whom Joey could not see, grunted.

"Very well. I believe it's time to take him in to be judged for his actions. The Pharaoh is busy for the rest of the day so I'll be there to judge him. 20 minutes," the voice ordered, the voice ringing in Joeys head. He was a thief, of course, but he never got brought in. This will be a first.

"Yes, High Priest. We'll be on our way then." Without another word the camel started and Joey coughed up a mushroom of sand. Before he was dragged away, deeper into the City, he caught a glance of the "High Priest". Dark brown hair barely showing and matching blue eyes with an odd gleam. Suddenly Joey's situation felt like nothing, his attention caught by the man's elegance and beaming of self-pride.

"Wow-," he managed before the ropes around his wrists were harshly pulled and he was face down in the dirt again. The image of the man stuck in his mind. A fresh and bright white tunic, a simple gold chain tied over a blue waist ribbon, gold bands around a tan neck and blue and white silk around his head.

Was there a reason why his heart thumped harder when he saw the man's complete face? The lean frame of body that seemed to carry around an air of utter importance, making Joey feel as if he was the size of an ant.

"Get him inside and cleaned up. He has to be presentable, at least," Golad said, cutting the rope connecting Joeys wrists to the camel and grabbing him by the color of his torn and dirty tunic. Eyes closed and mouth caked in sand, Joey was dragged into a washing basin. Not only was he being stripped naked, but it was by old women. As he could tell from the voices surrounding him.

But strangely enough, he didn't care. He only wanted to meet the High Priest face to face in a conversation. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he had a deep need to. Once it was done, it would go away, he was sure of it. As he was scrubbed clean, leaving red marks everywhere, he was trapped in his mind.

_**'Maybe it's time you gave up, Joey. Offer yourself to serve the Pharaoh in some way… Better than going back to your hell hole of a home. By yourself..,' **_he let the words surf through his mind, debating on whether or not to take them. He was suddenly dunked under the water that was dirty with sand and muck. With a gasp he forced himself up and his eyes shot open.

"There we go. And you thought he had passed out, Dore," an old woman said. Rather angry with the old women bathing him, he grunted and swore.

"Of course I haven't passed out, old hags!"

"Well then, I think he needs another dunk, ladies," Dore replied, a grin on her wrinkled face. Eyes widening, he sloshed out of the basin and onto the floor, butt naked and soaked.

" Now, now, she was only joking, dear. Let's get you dressed for your judgment, I'm sure they won't be too hard on you, but it is High Priest Seth judging you. If it was the Pharaoh and his husband, it would be a different story," the first women said, tossing a towel over Joeys head and rubbing his dirty blonde hair dry.

"High Priest Seth?" he asked, wanting some info over the man. Maybe it would help him get a shorter sentence. As his whole body was dried, his mind wandered.

"Yes, yes... The Pharaohs second in command. The High Priest Seth is in charge today, as the Pharaoh himself is off on business," she rambled, pushing a fresh tunic over his head. "But no need to worry, you didn't do much wrong. Everyone steals here now, foods hard to come by with the poor."

"How do you know I'm poor?" Asking this earned him a sharp pull to his ear. "Ow!"

"Silly boy! You're an orphan I bet! Dirty poor you are," the rude one exclaimed, earning herself a hard scowl from Joey. "Oh, grow up! You must be 20 by now! Should be married to a nice girl...not in the streets, living on dirty water," she sneered, disapproval clear on her face, with a hint of sympathy in her washed out brown eyes.

"Enough, now, Glora, let the poor boy be," Dore settled, bringing a fresh white tunic and shoving it over his head. Joey smelled the clean and sweet scent of fruits on the tunic. It was the first time he'd smelled something so 'clean' in years.

Rubbing his eyes, Joey then shook his head of loose water.

"Like a dog he is," Glora grunted, picking up a comb and pushing it through Joeys mess of dirty blonde hair. "Now, once you're all cleaned up, you could look fit to even work in the Palace!"

"Oooh! We'll try to make a deal with High Priest Seth! We'll attend the judgment and appeal to his good graces to let you work in the palace! A servant boy!" Dore clapped, a wide smile brightening her withered face. Joeys' eyes darkened at the thought and she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

Glora continued to brush through his mess of hair as his head began to hang down.

_**'Working in the Palace? A servant? Is that any better than what I do now?... What's the point of over thinking it, Joey? Anything's better...'**_

"Boy."

"Hm..."

"Look at me," Dore ordered, and he slowly raised his head. "I will not allow you to be sent back on the streets! I will charm High Priest Seth myself if I need to!" she snapped, but on the last part of her mini-speech both Joey and Glora began to grin. Joey couldn't decline her quick acceptance of him, but he would make sure not to make trouble for them.

"Oh, charm High Priest Seth will you? I'd like to see that and watch you fail, dear Dore!" Glora laughed, putting a hand to her stomach. Dore only humphed and walked away, returning with sandals.

"Why am I to get so presentable?" Joey asked, giving the sandals an odd look. Glora flicked her hand at his question.

"It's necessary so you do not disgrace the Palace. Oh, pardon us old hags, but what is your name, dear?" Dore answered. Joey blinked and cursed his bad manners. He may be a thief, but it didn't mean he was as rude as could be.

"Joey," he stated, slipping on the sandals and walking away from them, then turning to face them.

"Joey what, dear?" Dore asked walking forward and moving his bangs.

"Just Joey, I think. I didn't get to know my parents..." he sighed, for some reason, liking the feeling of her hand against his forehead. He felt...comfort...family loving of some kind.

"Oh, Joey. They died when you were young! I'm so sorry dear boy," she cried, bringing him close to her, hugging his tall thin form to her short and stout one. With closed eyes and a heavy head, he hugged her back, giving in to the feelings. When he knew it had been too long to delay the judgment, he pulled away and kissed Dores' cheek.

"We're going to miss my Judgment," he reminded, watching as Dore pulled away and whipped the tears off her cheek with her apron. Joey patted the old woman on her back and tipped heishead towards the direction of his future fate.

**Chapter 1 done! This might feel a bit rushed, but that's because I wanted to get this out of the way so I could get into the real story :D I probably won't be naming chapters much anymore btw, but I just might. Thinking on it x3 It's hard to think of chapter names without spoiling the whole chapter… Pls enjoy! Till next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, a 2nd chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to get this out q.q I lost track cause of school and I can barely get on here as it is . Hopefully, this story is to your taste tho, and as good as Eternal Mates, I loved the reviews I got for that story! 3 **

It's odd…walking through a Palace. Such important people in one huge space, and he was allowed to walk through it. Joey wasn't sure what to expect from this judgment, though. He just wanted to see the High Priest.  
At the moment, his hands were locked behind his back and with a guard at each side of him. Glora and Dore walked behind them, discussing an argument they could put up to persuade High Priest Seto to let him work in the Palace.

"We're at the court. There are rules when in judgment, criminal," started one of the guards, which Joey recognized as Golad from earlier. "One, do not speak unless told to. Two, do not disrespect any being in the court or be killed. Three, do not raise your head above the judges," Golad listed. Joey nodded in understanding, but his street rat side didn't like to follow the rules one bit.

Looking forward there was huge double doors; the other guard stepped forward and pushed both doors open, revealing a courtroom with stands surrounding the middle of the room. At the very end of the room, staring right across to the doors was the judges' throne. On said throne was the High Priest, dressed none other than in the most elegant robes and jewels.

"You will stand in the middle of the room and answer questions that are asked and accept the fate given," Golad ordered. He then pulled Joey along, dragging him to the middle of the large room. Joey starred wide-eyed around. No one was in the stands; it was just them 5, the High Priest and his 2 guards. Not even a proper Judgment court order…

"We'll be on the side, dear. We'll put up our argument when he asks!" Glora said, patting his arm and walking off with Dore to the side. The 2 guards remained by his side and placed him on a triangle in the middle of the circle floor. The guard he didn't know unlocked his hands and replaced them in front of him and locked them, storing the key in his leather pouch.

And all this time, Joey had not lowered his gaze, his eyes focused on the man in the throne. The posture of the male was relaxed, but serious. When the High Priest finally set his gaze upon the criminal, Joey avoided the stark blue eyes. And this had apparently annoyed the Priest.

"Lift your gaze, thief," the voice of Seto, the High Priest, rang through the room, causing Joeys' heart to jump and his eyes to widen. Following orders, he stared into the eyes of the man and tried to keep a calm face. Seto studied his face, his own expression slightly angry. But why? Had Joey done something wrong already?

You are here to receive judgment based on the amount of thefts you have done in the past week. The theft of food has recently become high, and there is belief that there is understanding as to why you are drawn to commit such crimes," Seto stated, leaning back in his throne and putting his finger to his chin, scrutinizing Joey. "What do you have to say about this situation?"  
Joey swallowed slowly. After taking a deep breath he said in a shaky voice, "That I am guilty…and completely at fault." The High Priest let a small smirk pass before correcting his posture. "But…I do not regret what I did. It was to continue living and not to die due to the unlucky life I have leaded." Joey stated a bit more confidently, grabbing the High Priests' full attention.  
A fierce expression passed over Seto's features and then disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Wise words, criminal. What is the argument in hold?..." Seto asked, moving his gaze to the 2 old women. Glora jolted straight, and bowed her head for a moment before moving to the center next to Joey.  
"We would like to offer a chance to this boy by asking that you allow him to work in the Palace, High Priest," she stated calmly, her gaze steady on Seto. The High Priest didn't flinch in the least and only looked on at Joey and Glora. After a few moments, Seto sighed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his left leg over his right.  
"For what reason should I let a criminal work in the Palace when he could easily steal something?"  
Glora grimaced, but took a deep breath. "We will have eyes on him. And that he will give his word to do no such thing and follow every command given to him by you or the Pharaoh and his beloved." Joey's heart sped up as he heard his chance voiced. It all relied on Seto's decision whether he would live or die.

Seto's brow furrowed and his gaze stayed on Joey, studying him, but this only made Joey feel very uncomfortable and…he wasn't sure how else, but he knew it wasn't normal.

"…Very well. It will be allowed…" Joey did a mental jump in the air for joy. Maybe then he could have a sort of life that didn't involve danger and fear of others… but Joey would always have the memories of how his life was. After sighing, Joey looked up at the high Priest and froze. Seto had a very small smirk on his lips…

"Joey. You here by work in the Palace, not with the others, but as my personal servant," Seto ordered, standing up he waved his hand and his guards bowed, turning away towards the exit.

"Wait, what?!" Joey practically yelled, this made Seto's gaze quickly set on him and the guards next to Joey gripped his shoulders roughly, probably leaving bruises. "What about Glora and Dore?" Joey asked eyes wide. He didn't want to know why Seto planned it like this. Or maybe he did. But he knew that he shouldn't.

"You are to cooperate and do as you are told, or you will be sent to prison and regret the second chance you were given," Seto stated coldly, blue eyes icy and narrowed in on the blonde. And that struck the blonde hard in the heart. What was going to happen to him in the next few days?...

"Y-Yes, High Priest," Joey stuttered, and then he was roughly pushed into a bowing position by the guards, making him grimace. A silent moment passed before Seto spoke again, half way to the exit.

"…Bring him to my quarters and leave him there," Seto's voice sounded, clear as the seas morning waves. Joey gulped quietly, slightly afraid of the High Priest and his future. He was then turned away while the High Priest walked out of the room, and taken to the other exit. Glora and Dore were not in shock, but a bit surprised. They would watch over the young man, but they were sure he was in great hands. 

**Welp. Sorry it took me so long to put this up. And it's not even that great T_T So much school work, never anytime *sigh* I'll try and put up chap 3 as soon as I can. Seeing as it hasn't been written yet e.e" I've been so caught up in school work and drawing practice lol. Anyways, leave reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh geez, so many reviews to get updates XD I love you guys! And thanks for being so nice! I love writing, but my heart and soul go to art(the drawing and painting kind) Anyway, thanks so much for the support. And a special thanks to Jei 3 Loved your review, thank you so much!  
**

In short, Joey was panicking. Being set as the High Priest's personal servant sounded cool and all but he knew there was a catch. There always was when it came down to it. He learned that after years and years on the streets of Egypt.

Squirming, he yawned, trying to find a good position against the wall to take a short nap. The guards that took him to Seto's quarters were right in front of him facing away and silent as the nights predators. Joey was against the wall next to the room's doorway, waiting for the High Priest to arrive, practically shivering from the cold surfaces. They'd been waiting for 10 minutes already and Joey had yet to get any sleep the past 3 days. He was surprised he was still awake even now.

"…Let me know in the morning, Nage." At the sudden sound of Seto's voice, Joey straightened and quickly arranged himself so that he didn't look informal. As Seto rounded the corner, the guards bowed to him and immediately left, leaving Joey alone with Seto and his cold eyes.

"Uuh, H-hello High Priest, Seto," Joey said standing and bowing nervously towards the tall brunette. Seto merely glanced at him before walking into the room using his hand to signal Joey to follow. The blonde did so and was blown away when he saw the room. Nothing but silk and satin everywhere; all in shades of blues, blacks, whites and golds. It looked clean and very elegant to Joey, never having seen anything like it.

"Joey," the brunette spoke softly, turning to face the poor thief turned servant. Joey shook his head and looked up at the man before him. Before Joey could respond, Seto's hand had reached out to brush against his cheek, cold hands on warm skin.  
The blonde shivered, closing his eyes momentarily, before realizing what was happening. "H-High Priest Seto…What are you doing?" he asked, doe eyes in his features. For no reason would he fake right now, he knew something would happen, but he didn't expect this. The brunette only caressed the boys cheek before slowly stepping closer, making Joey give a worried look.

"Do not fear me, Joey. I do not want to harm you…" Seto whispered, his thumb passing over Joeys lips. The younger man blushed, looking away. What was he feeling? He thought this would pass after seeing Seto one more time, but it only intensified. Why was he getting all warm and fuzzy?  
"S-Seto…please…" Joey tried to finish his sentence, but his body just wouldn't let him, his brain only focusing on where Seto touched him. He wasn't disturbed at all, he genuinely loved the feel of Seto touching him this way, but he didn't believe he should let this feeling take over.  
"Please what, Joey? Do you not like this?" Seto asked, sliding his other hand around the boy's waist, smoothing out the plain short tunic. This caused Joey to duck his head, avoiding the older man, but Seto only picked up his chin with a slim hand and their eyes met, gazes locked.

At this moment Joey finally really looked into the eyes of the High Priest; the man who is feared by many but loathed just the same. The icy blue irises weren't as menacing as before but now inviting. Joey swam in the blue, wanting to sink into them, but before he could, his vision was suddenly disturbed. Warm lips were on his and he froze. Not from fear but from…excitement?

He had never been kissed before…Sure he saw plenty of people kiss but he was never one to actually take part in the action. Thus he knew nothing of the how to when it came down to the task. His eyes were wide open, seeming to look like a doe's eyes staring at the bright sun. His body had gone ridged but it seemed like his heart was pumping all the hot blood through his body at an alarming rate.

The High Priest noticed all of this of course, but only tightened his hold around the smaller man's waist and moved his lips to a pinking cheek, gently kissing it and making his way down. Joey's breath hitched when Seto's lips hit his collar bone, making a wet trail along the skin there. After a few more seconds the blonde finally came back to himself and was able to bring his hands up to Seto's torso, feeling the lean muscle through the thin fabric. This only caused Joey to get even more excited, completely forgetting who this man is and what he stood for. He only stuck to the feelings flooding his senses and causing his emotions to burst.

"Joey…" said man whispered against warm skin, blowing cool air across it. Joey shivered and stretched his neck, eyes closing as he tilted his head up at the pure bliss. When he felt a hand slide down his thin form, caressing his hip, his senses flushed, drawing a small moan from him. Humming, the brunette had brought his lips back up, pecking the other man's and opening his eyes to look at the features he had been thinking of for the longest time.

Meeting this thief for one day and he was brought to this. He had the thief's body in his arms, and at his disposal…

"S-seto…" Joey managed to whisper, bringing his head back down and staring into the others eyes. Before thinking it through, he saw his hands come up and place themselves on either side of the man's face, warming the skin them. Not until he saw the man's eyes close did he realize where his hands were. Experimenting, the blonde passed his thumbs across the pale flesh, tracing the cheekbones, mesmerized by the look of elegance that radiated from the man. Before he could change his mind, Joey closed the distance between them, softly passing his lips against the other's, hearing an answering hum, making him blush.

Just as he was going to pull away, the strong arms on his body encircled him and pulled him close, picking him up off the floor slightly and his face was quickly pulled back to its previous position. Blue eyes were wide open and were slightly glazed over, giving a look of…lust? Joey squirmed, feeling the hot breathe belonging to Seto wash over him. He didn't know what to do at all. Being so intimate with a man of Seto's stature and even then, he knew nothing about this situation, but he loved everything about it and he will not question it.

"Joey, will you allow me to bed you tonight?" the brunette asked, nuzzling the thief's neck. Joey only blinked, ever so slightly gasping when he felt a pinch at his hip. He couldn't say no could he? It was the High Priest after all, but he didn't know anything. Nothing about this. Should he run away?

The High Priest sensed his hesitation and travelled up to gently kiss the man before him, gently messaging the muscles under his hands. "I will not force you, this is why I am asking," he explained, watching the honey brown eyes dart from side to side in search of answers but mostly in fear. "It will be your first won't it, thief?" he asked, keeping their gazes locked.

The younger man nodded, shivering when he felt his feet touch the cold ground again. The brunette sighed and released the male, the warmth he had provided slipping away, making Joey's shivers intensify. "Then I will not ask you to give it up to me. Forget I asked," he stated, turning away, his heart on a thin string, though he knew not why. But before he could get far, Joey's arm shot out to catch his shoulder. He bowed his head to hide the strong rose color showing on his cheeks, and mumbled something inaudible. "Lift your head and speak clearly," Seto ordered, his normal-self showing a bit.

"I said…I do not want you to leave. I-I will allow it. Bed me, High Priest Seto," Joey said almost clearly, his head lifted, eyes soft and now glazing over. The brunette smiled slightly, turning back to his servant. He closed the distance and picked up the male swiftly, bridal style. The man gasped at the sudden action, causing the brunette to chuckle lightly. Pouting, the blonde looked away, only to be brought back and to feel lips press firmly against his. A wet tongue then traced his lips, asking for entrance and he happily opened. He didn't try fighting it, but let the other's tongue explore, deepening the kiss. Then their tongues slide against each other, dancing and he moaned deeply, putting his hand to the others neck and pulling him closer.

He didn't know how he got around to wrapping his arms around the other man but he did and that only made the brunette kiss him harder, then nipping at the blondes bottom lip. This caused Joey to yelp at the spike of pain, but he didn't pull away, he actually squeezed his eyes shut and began to participate in the play. He pushed his tongue into the others mouth and roamed. When he went to go further, he felt the older male holding him move, walking them into another room.

He was going to have his first time with one of the most important people in this society…and he didn't care why, only that he knew it would be great.

**Well there it is. Hope there was enough there for you guys to live off of for awhile and excuse the less exciting wording and emotion? I really don't know ^^; 1500 words. Jeeez. I'll try and get the lemon chap out as soon as I can! I tried to make this as intimate as possible cause i could c: oh yes the torture XD until later fellow beings! R&R if you will! Be ready for the future lemoniness!~**


	4. Authors Note Forgive me Pls 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Eeeer. I deeply apologize *bows repeatedly* I haven't even started on chap 4 School is annoying and my family is always hogging this damn computer T_T. Maybe I'll get this chapter out sometime, but I only have right now to tell you guys this. *sigh* I hope you won't hate me. I'll try and do this but besides not having time, just not in the mood to right smutt…weird right? Instead I read, read and read fanfics because I can't even touch this comp 'til 2 am lol. Hope you guys forgive me, but 'til later when I come out of this nest of school work and home chores.. . 3 br / ~Dawny/span/strong/p 


End file.
